


Bonus Points

by Merci



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humour, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Statuephilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante needs to complete some EXTRA mission points before the demon barriers will lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2013).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dante, Vergil, or Devil May Cry. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote this up in a chat with 2013 one night. She gave me the idea and I ran with it, typing the thing up entirely in chat. I polished it up a bit so it would be presentable to the regular fanfic reading public, but this was entirely made up for the lulz in chat.
> 
> Please don’t take this too seriously.

Dante walked through the portal into the next room full of challenges. The gate snapped shut behind him and he faced an empty room with ominous music chiming through some hidden pipes. The harmony rang through the background of his senses as he proceeded forward, always on his guard for puppet demons to attack.

No attack came and he arrived before the exit without incident. However, the red barrier of demonic souls suddenly rushed across his path, blocking the doorway and lashing out at him with greedy fingers when he drew too close. The white-haired demon-slayer raised a slender eyebrow before noticing a statue of his brother, Vergil, standing proudly beside the door. He approached the stone likeness just as the music changed and several demon puppets dropped from the ceiling.

Alastor alighted in his hand, ready to slay the demons. It sang through the air, crackling with electricity as it cut through the weak enemies like a hot knife through butter. Once the music returned to normal, Dante turned back to the statue where several red gems had accumulated, ready for the taking. The demon hunter approached once again and reached out to touch the red gems. The moment his fingers slid through the red light and across the stone, reality seemed to shift. The gems dissolved in his grasp and the statue shifted, suddenly naked and sporting a massive erection.

Dante arched his brow severely, looking at the stone cock before looking around the room for an answer. Unfortunately, the door was still barred with the mocking red barrier that seemed to chant a filthy, incestuous command. Alastor began whispering into his ear from its place on his back, telling Dante what he must do.

“Ugh, again?” Dante asked and walked back to the statue. The stone figure seemed to wink at him as he pulled his pants down and began fellating the statue’s penis. He spit into his palm, slathering the stone cock up with lots of saliva, all the while Alastor’s lecherous comments rang in his ears. It crackled with electricity as Dante reached behind himself with a gloved hand to push two fingers into his experienced asshole.

After a decent amount of time fellating and stretching, Dante turned and lifted his ass into the air, lining it up perfectly with the statue’s cock. He inched back, shuddering when the cold, hard shaft touched the outer limits of his asshole. A moan broke through his clenched teeth and he pushed himself back onto the rock-hard cock.

“Oh, God!” Dante moaned as he pushed himself back, sheathing the cock completely with his ass. “Oh, Vergil!”

Alastor crackled with delight, sending shivers up the half-demon's spine as he fucked his brother's statue's rock cock. Up and down, Dante bounced, moving closer and closer to his own release. His own arousal swung between his legs, leaking his own excitement across the stone floor, leaking along the cracks before disappearing into some unknown levels of the castle. Alastor crackled again, shifting heavily against its master’s back, sparking electricity across his senses.

It didn’t take long, and moment’s later Dante was howling his release as his cock twitched and the air about him exploded in a deep-purple fire. Devil-wings ripped from his back and he convulsed in hellish pleasure as his limit break triggered and he coated the floor with thick jets of come.

Once the orgasm had subsided, Dante lowered himself from the cock, feeling the loss as his body moved away. Alastor twitched with delight and there was the familiar sound of the demon lock releasing on the door to the next chamber.

Dante pulled his leather pants back up around his waist and proceeded to the next room. He could feel the energy of the room heightening again, signalling demons were about to attack. As he pulled Alastor off his back, ready to defeat the hoards of evil creatures, he noticed another statue, waiting for him with a rock-hard cock.

"Damnit, are all the rooms going to be like this?" Dante asked, exasperated and slightly irritated.

  
Alastor only laughed as he was plunged into the chest of one of Dante's enemies.


End file.
